


Perversion

by Anonymous



Series: Жарен [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Eren Yeager, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Жан, Эрен. Вечер, кладовка. Рука на горле, член в заднице.





	Perversion

В маленькое окошко под потолком пробивались лучи неяркого заходящего солнца — пятно света медленно скользило по деревянному полу. Жан, кажется, успел выучить все трещинки и сучки в досках, пока ждал.

Ждал, по меньшей мере, полчаса, поэтому успел хорошенько себя накрутить, а Эрена мысленно выпороть и трахнуть во всевозможных позах. 

Они встречались в этой кладовке, если выдавался свободный час, и оба не падали от усталости. Никто не знал об их отношениях, хотя Жан удивлялся, как Эрену удавалось скрывать это при его-то заботливых друзьях.

— Что, дождаться не можешь? Член отваливается? — весело оскалился тот. Эрен прижал Жана к стеллажу — за спиной что-то зазвенело — и поцеловал. Жадно. Он всегда был груб, всегда старался перехватить инициативу, даже если вести собирался Жан. Эрен больно укусил за верхнюю губу, неприятно пробороздил зубами по зубам. Добрался до языка, начиная покусывать и посасывать его. 

У Жана дрогнули колени — всё раздражение, скопившееся за время ожидания, разом исчезло и переродилось в жаркое предвкушение, — но он, взяв себя в руки, вывернулся из хватки и, сделав подсечку, повалил Эрена на пол.

— Не наглей, сегодня моя очередь. — Жан угрожающе навис, придавливая всем весом к полу. Эрен недолго потрепыхался под ним, слабо ударяя свободным коленом по боку.

— Да помню, — недовольно прошипел Эрен, — с тобой забудешь.

Хмыкнув, Жан прижал ладонь к его паху и потёр через ткань штанов. Эрен глубоко вдохнул — у него уже крепко стоял. Он всегда возбуждался с пол-оборота, загорался так же быстро, как керосиновая лампа, и Жана заводила эта его черта. Эрен был отзывчив на ласки, всегда принимал их с бесстыдным желанием и также охотно дарил в ответ. С той лишь разницей, что они были напористее, жарче, грубее — Жан каждый раз собирал себя по кусочкам, после того, как Эрен трахал его.

— Уже? — ухмыльнулся Жан, сжимая его пах.

— Ты тоже.

Эрен просунул руку за пояс штанов Жана и неловко сжал. Тот сдавленно простонал, от копчика до затылка прошла волна дрожи, волоски на теле встали дыбом. Чёртов Эрен снова выбивал почву из-под ног.

Жан оттолкнул его руку и перевернул Эрена на живот, сдирая штаны. Со своими он расправился за несколько секунд и лёг сверху, кусая его за загривок, огладил ладонями бока, собирая кофту под мышками. Эрен заёрзал, стараясь приподнять бёдра, но Жан давил сверху слишком сильно.

— Хватит тискаться, вставь уже!

— Йегер, если тебе не терпится, не обязательно орать. 

— Ну! — рыкнул Эрен и повернулся на бок, подтягивая ногу под колено, раскрываясь. Жан завалился вместе с ним, но не выпустил из рук, продолжая тесно прижиматься к спине. Влажные тела липли друг к другу, словно их облили клеем. Ближе.

Жан лизнул солёно-горькую шею, ущипнул за сосок, прикусил хрящик уха. В ответ послышался стон, в котором можно было различить его имя. 

— Лошадям «нукай».

— Лошадям «но» говорят, идиот. Кстати...

— Только попробуй, — прошипел Жан. Его терпение иссякло в доли секунды. Испарилось, как дым на ветру. В руках был горячий, раскрытый Эрен, в висках пульсировало «хочу-хочу-хочу», и он перестал медлить, вставил на всю длину одним движением.

Было тесно. Горячо. Слишком хорошо.

— Жааааан, — выдохнул Эрен, — не могу. Быстрее.

Жан подхватил Эрена под живот, заставляя встать на колени. Тот припал грудью к полу, прогибаясь в пояснице, притираясь задницей к паху — хотел быстрее, больше. Жан проследил пальцами дорожку позвоночника, помассировал сведенные лопатки, подрагивающие плечи. Эрен был, как расплавленный воск — гибкий и послушный, — пока не потухал огонь желания. Стоило им выйти из кладовки, он снова становился колючим и вспыльчивым, зацикленным на убийстве титанов.

Жан притянул Эрена за бедра, почувствовал, как тот двигается навстречу, невнятно ругаясь и прося сильнее. Колени болели — из-за твёрдого пола наверняка останутся синяки, но сейчас это было не важно. Важно было, что Эрен выстанывал его имя на каждом выдохе, и Жан не слышал ничего, кроме этих звуков.

Снаружи стало совсем темно — вечернее солнце, напоследок заглядывающее в маленькое окно, ласково огладило спину Эрена. Жан прижался к нему грудью. Он целовал лопатки, кусал до кровоподтёков, руками оглаживал грудь и поджимающийся живот. В таком положении толчки получались совсем мелкими, он почти не вынимал член, и Эрен стал чаще чередовать «Жаааан» с ругательствами и проклятиями. Громкий.

Эрен поймал его руку, сжимающую сосок, и повёл выше. Ладонь легла на кадык, пальцы обхватили шею. Жан почувствовал биение пульса, и Эрен надавил на его руку, вынуждая сжать. Безумный.

— Сильнее.

— Я не буду тебя душить, идиот!

— Давай! — рявкнул Эрен.

— Больной ублюдок, — прошептал Жан, но всё-таки сдавил горло. Он уткнулся лицом Эрену в затылок, горячо дыша, прихватывая волосы губами. Кадык под ладонью судорожно дёргался, Эрен захрипел и сжался невозможно сильно, так что Жан совсем сбился с ритма. Перед глазами запрыгали разноцветные мошки, в ушах набатом отзывался пульс. Под рукой билась жизнь, горячая и сильная. В последний раз толкнувшись, Жан кончил, сжимая шею Эрена.

Эрен под ним забился, скидывая с горла руку, и с глубоким вздохом кончил следом, так ни разу не прикоснувшись к члену.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— В следующий раз ты захочешь, чтобы я тебя утопил или поджёг? — проворчал Жан, зажигая лампу и ставя её на свободную полку — на полу они бы обязательно ее перевернули. Он опустился рядом, ложась на куртку.

— Ха, и не мечтай. В следующий раз сверху я, — Эрен быстро подобрался со своего места и сел Жану на живот. Зажжённая лампа отбрасывала причудливые блики ему на лицо — скулы словно заострились, блеск в глазах стал ярче, ухмылка на губах — резче. Эрен казался старше, жёстче. Привлекательнее. Жан не удержался и огладил его бёдра, провёл ладонями вверх-вниз, остановился на коленях. Эрен смотрел на него всё так же, ухмыляясь. Снисходительно. Мол, любуйся, пока я в настроении. — Я принесу уздечку.

Эрен умел портить момент.

— Ты... Ты не посмеешь! — возмущённо воскликнул Жан и резко сел, хватая Эрена за волосы на затылке. Тот вцепился Жану в плечи и ехидно продолжил:

— Надо же оправдать твоё прозвище, лошадиная морда. — Глаза Эрена сияли, хоть он и морщился от тянущей боли в затылке. Жан невольно залюбовался ими и, как бы сопливо и по-девчачьи это ни звучало, он, правда, тонул в них. И хотя Жан ни разу не видел моря, он с уверенностью думал, что оно должно быть точь-в-точь как цвет глаз Эрена. Такое же глубокое и непокорное, но в то же время чистое и тёплое, что нет желания вынырнуть из него.

Жан зло посмотрел ему в глаза, почти утыкаясь лбом в лоб.

— Я засуну клинок тебе в зад, Эрен! — прорычал он, сильнее сжимая волосы в руке. Эрен зашипел, но не перестал нарываться.

— Только если рукоятку.

Жан закусил губу. Эрен не просто нарывался, он провоцировал. Хоть чему-то научился в этом чёртовом разведотряде. 

— Извращенец.

— Трахаться с полутитаном не извращение, по-твоему?

— Заткнись.

Эрен фыркнул и подался вперёд. Жан ответил на ленивый поцелуй, расслабляя хватку в волосах. В конце концов, он был таким же извращенцем.


End file.
